SmPC25
is the 25th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 414th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, Akane invites Miyuki to spend summer at her family's beach house/restaurant. There, they meet Nao, who was helping out at a relative's shaved ice shop nearby. The two groups soon start competing for customers. In this episode, Mankai*Smile! replaced Yay! Yay! Yay! as the new ending sequence. Synopsis It is the beginning of the Summer Holidays and Miyuki didn't have any plans until she received a call from Akane to come to the beach. Akaoni also find out about the beach on the telly and decided to find out more. When Miyuki arrived at the beach, she saw Akane helping her mother at their Beach Okonomiyaki Store and Nao is helping her uncle in the Ice dessert store with Reika. Akane forced Miyuki to help because her father broke his back and her brother's at camp and leaves to her and her Mother. Akane tried to get attention of costumers and then Nao next door heard and yelled to get Ice dessert and it became a screaming contest. Nao, Akane and both stores started competing with each other. Yayoi dropped by and she came to the beach for some inspirations for her drawings. While the rest of them continued their business, Candy and Yayoi have fun in the beach. Their business were booming and finally they took a break. However Akane and Nao decided to compete again and they begin to challenge in everything;Volleyball- Akane won, Soccer- Nao won, Eating watermelons-Akane won and building sandcastles- Nao won. Meanwhile, Candy was playing with a crab and while Yayoi is drawing, she saw something on the waters. It was Akaoni. Akaoni arrived to crash waves and having fun and began to suck Bad End energy from the people. He also turned a ice cone into a Super Akanbe. The girls quickly transformed and battled the Super Akanbe. But Cure Sunny and Cure March tried to take down the Akanbe themselves without the rest of them. Both tried several times and as a result, Cure Happy, Peace and Beauty were captured into the Super Akanbe's body. Suddenly the Akanbe created a snow storm and Cure Sunny and Cure March were weakened by it. Both of them were losing strength but they held their hands together which somehow overcome the snow storm. They realised they have to work together and joined forces to weaken the Super Akanbe. They rescued the others and transformed to Princess Form and defeated the Super Akanbe. Two new decors were recovered and Akaoni retreated but happily because of his new tan. Akane and Nao created a new set menu-Okonomiyaki and Ice Cone set which everyone enjoyed as they continued their summer holidays... Major Events *Summer holidays started *Cures learned that with holding their hands together they can combine their powers Trivia *This is the second Episode where some of the Cures ended up trapped inside a Akanbe, first was Cure Happy and Cure Peace in Episode 14. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Akaoni *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Hino Masako Gallery neweyecatch2.png|New eyecatch featuring Candy Ep.25akanbe.png|This Episode's Akanbe wall_smile_25_1_S.jpg|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 25 wallpaper Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!